


Guys' Night Out

by MagicVickri



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways, Crane/Mei Ling mention because I Cry, Gen, best buds havin a Gay Ol' Time, well not really gay but if I had it my way Monkey and Mantis would be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po, Crane, Mantis and Monkey are more than just kung fu masters. They are a bunch of goofy dudes who hang out and do guy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys' Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> A request by purpletiger15 on tumblr. I had a lot of fun writing this one!

“Last one to my dad’s restaurant’s a rotten egg!”

 

“What’re you, 3 years old?”

 

The four boys sped down the stairs into the village in a hurried fashion. Well, it was more like Po and Monkey were running while Mantis hung out on Monkey’s shoulder, and Crane flew overhead in front. Crane’s a dirty cheater. Anyways.

 

Once a month, the boys would spend the night at Po’s father’s noodle shop and spend some time with one another. A “Guy’s Night Out”, if you will. After dinner they would go around town and do different activities, sometimes fishing, sometimes watch performances. Either way, it was great bonding time for the rowdy bunch. Hanging out and doing….whatever it is men do.

 

Reaching the entrance of Mr. Ping’s noodle restaurant, the group looked around as Mr. Ping tended to a full house. They loved being in the restaurant during busy hours; the livelier it was the more fun they had. 

 

Mr. Ping wasn’t bothered either, since it meant more money in his pocket.

 

“Oh, hello son!” Ping shouted over the crowd. “You boys make yourselves comfortable, I’ll be right over!”

 

“Thanks, dad! You can bring us the usual when you have a sec,” Po replied.

 

Finding a table wasn’t a struggle; the moment the patrons noticed the Dragon Warrior and members of the Furious Five, they all gasped in unison and made room for them to walk through.The gang mumbled some “You don’t have to do that” and “you’re so kind!” as well as some proper thank yous, but everyone insisted the legendary warriors were well taken care of. 

 

They all sat down and began chatting away as Mr. Ping brought over drinks. “What are you boys up to, tonight?” the old goose inquired. 

 

“Mantis heard that there were some bands playing a few blocks down, so we were gonna jam out for awhile,” Po explained. “Last time we went out together, we wanted to check out this one group but the singer up and quit right before the performance started. Can you believe that?”

 

“It was like history repeating itself,” Crane said. “I was looking forward to it, too.”

 

“Well I wanted to go see that one famous comedian who traveled here from Kaifeng, but you guys said you didn’t feel like it!” Monkey complained. Mantis hopped from the simian’s shoulder and onto the table with a grimace on his face as he grabbed his cup. “I’m glad we didn’t because if we did go, you would’ve found a reason to go on stage and tell jokes,” he replied. “And we all know how well that works out.”

The table erupted with laughter while Monkey scoffed and turned away. “I’m definitely funny,” he mumbled angrily. 

 

“If we have time, maybe we could stop by the shops afterwards,” Crane said. “I was going around town the other day and saw something really nice-“

 

“Lemme guess, for your _girlfriend_?” Mantis smirked.

 

“Actually, yes!” Crane replied with a smile. “In the last letter Mei Ling sent, she asked that I send her something from one of the shops here. I didn’t wanna send her just anything, I want it to be something with-“

 

“Ugh, stop, you’re literally making sick with all that dork talk,” the insect rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink.

 

“There’s nothin’ wrong with bein’ passionate, my friend,” Po commented. “Now if only he put the same amount of passion in his kung fu skills!”

 

Crane was nodding along up until that last part. “What’s that supposed to mean?!” he bellowed as he slammed his cup on the table. Monkey leaned in with a cocked brow and a wide grin. “It means, you suck.”

 

Now it was Crane’s turn to pout while everyone else had a laugh. Well, it looked more like a weird grimace since he has that long beak and all.

 

Mr. Ping came back to the table with noodle bowls in tow. “Eat up, boys! As always I added a little special something for my favorite warriors of the valley,” he said with a wink. 

 

“Finally, the best part of the night. Thanks dad!” Po said as he grabbed his share. “We’re not in a rush so don’t go dumping the entire bowl on yourself this time, Big Guy,” Mantis said as he took a small sip of the soup broth from his bowl. 

 

“C’mon Mantis, that was one time and we were supposed to be celebrating!”

 

Crane and Monkey laughed as they recollected that night. A few months ago, the four went out to do their usual hangout, but a group of villainous archers had suddenly attacked the village. Their festivities had to be cancelled for the sake of protecting the valley, but when it was over they celebrated with an all-you-can-eat buffet of noodles. However, Po was so wrapped up in the excitement that his noodles landed everywhere else but inside of his mouth (To this day, the guys refuse to give him a break, even Mr. Ping).

 

 

“Ha, I haven’t seen Po turn this red since Viper yelled at him for reading her collection of poetry out loud!” Mantis laughed. 

 

“I wasn’t even making fun of her, I actually thought they were pretty good,” Po said. “If I knew she was self-conscious about her writing I wouldn’t have even picked it up from the table.”

 

“You of all people should know not to disrespect a girl’s feelings!” Monkey said as he waved his chopsticks in Po’s face. “Then again, she shouldn’t have left her stuff around in the first place.”

 

Po shook his head. “Nah, it was still pretty mean. Tigress wasn’t very happy with me either when I told her what happened. She and Viper are super close, after all.” 

 

“You know what your problem is, Po? You’re way too nice for your own good,” Mantis said.

 

Po just rolled his eyes.

 

—

 

 

The music performances had gone well, and the night was still young once the boys left the hall. Crane dragged the others to help him find a gift for Mei Ling, but the poor bird ended up looking by himself when a small group of children ran over to the warriors and convinced them to play a ball game. After they let the kids win, Po wanted to show the youngsters a few kung fu moves but Monkey and Mantis had to pull him away, much to the kids’ disappointment. 

 

 

“Hey, when Crane’s done shopping in the next 20 years, you guys wanna head to the hot springs next?” Mantis asked. 

 

“I heard that!” the tall bird yelled in the distance as he made his way back over to his brothers in arms.

 

“Actually, hot springs sound real good right now! Let’s go!” Po wasted no time and broke into a sprint.

 

“Aw c’mon, I’m still kinda beat from playing that ball game, can’t we just walk?” Monkey whined. 

 

“For a kung fu master you sure do complain a lot,” Mantis replied as he jumped back onto his shoulder.

 

Crane lifted himself in the air with his wings. “What was that thing Po said earlier? Last one there’s a rotten egg?” he said with a chuckle as he flew ahead. 

“Hey!”

 

Another fun night of guys just being dudes.


End file.
